


Valentine's Day

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, but I think we all know it's not so secret, eddie has a secret admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Eddie receives some anonymous gifts...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Valentine's Day

Eddie approached his locker miserably, dodging past many a couple caught in the Valentine’s Day festivities. His mother hadn’t been keen on him attending school, insisting he’d pick up germs; what that had to do with valentine’s, he didn’t know. He paused when he noticed a single red rose taped to the front of his locker, a note accompanying the gift. Fearing a cruel prank from Bowers or one of his gang, Eddie glanced up and down the corridor; once he was sure he was alone, he removed the flower and read the note.

_eddie_

_I’ve loved you every day since I’ve known you_

_one day, I hope to be brave enough to tell you_

_your secret admirer_

He didn’t recognise the fancy scrawl but he didn’t really care. Eddie beamed happily, delicately smelling the rose before stowing it away carefully in his bag. He re-read the note several times before folding it delicately and tucking it away in his pocket. If there was an extra spring in his step as he walked to class, no one mentioned it.

* * *

“What’re you grinning at?” Beverly questioned at lunchtime, a smile on her face as she watched Eddie light up.

The Losers were hanging out in the cafeteria, enjoying a quiet Valentine’s Day just the seven of them. Ben had gifted Bev with a romantic poem and was taking her to dinner after school. Stan was happily single, Richie was Richie whilst Bill and Mike were going to see a movie. Eddie was practically glowing as he gushed about his wonderful note and beautiful rose. Ben read the note after Mike and a fond smile spread across his face.

“She sounds lovely, Eddie.”

“Yeah, and i-it says she’s lo-loved you every day since sh-she’s known you,” Bill nodded, reading the sweet message before passing it back to Eddie, “you m-might’ve seen her every day and n-not known it!”

“Why are we so sure that it’s a girl?” Stan chimed in, barely looking up from his book. He found six pairs of eyes staring at him; he rolled his own, “well, we don’t.”

“I don’t care who it is,” Eddie was gazing softly at his note, unable to stop grinning, “they’re perfect.”

“I think we’re missing the obvious candidate here,” Richie leaned back in his chair, smirking as he slurped his soda, “I bet it’s his mom.”

“Shut the fuck up, Richie!”

He just fell about laughing.

* * *

When Eddie returned to his locker for the second time that day, he found a small teddy bear placed beside it holding a red heart with the words ‘be mine’ written on it. The latest Spiderman comic was carefully wedged behind the heart, another note stuck inside the front cover.

_eddie_

_I know how much you love this comic_

_you’re so cute when you read_

_your secret admirer_

He hugged the teddy bear tight for a brief moment, tucking it safely into his bag. He couldn’t wait to get home and read his new comic, maybe go to Richie’s and they could read it together. Eddie wondered what his admirer was like. Did they like comics? How long had they been watching him from afar? Why didn’t they announce themselves? He caught up with the Losers outside and excitedly told them about his latest presents. Whilst everyone was listening to Eddie, Bev was watching Richie curiously. He had a soft smile on his face, watching Eddie with utter adoration. She leaned close, careful not to speak too loudly.

“Are you going to tell him it’s you or…?”

Richie just shook his head, still watching Eddie fondly, “nah. You’ve seen how happy he is. If he finds out it’s me, he’ll be devastated. It’s better this way.”

Beverly didn’t understand the logic behind that at all but she knew better than to push it.

* * *

Eddie returned to his locker for the final time that day, keen to beat his admirer to it. Only, when he arrived, he found Richie lingering and tampering with his locker. He stormed over, shoving Richie away from his locker.

“Richie, fuck off!” Richie looked like a deer in headlights whilst Eddie ranted, hoping his friend’s presence hadn’t scared off his admirer, “I’m trying to catch whoever it is leaving me gifts.”

“Uhh,” Richie really couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say, quickly shoving his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat, “why do you want to know?”

“So I can give them a kiss, dumbass,” Eddie said confidently, still looking up and down teh corridor in search of his admirer. Richie, however, was struck dumb by his words.

“What, even if they’re a boy?”

Eddie finally looked at Richie, swallowing awkwardly, “um, well…I kinda hope it’s a boy,” his expression quickly changed to one of horror, slapping a hand over his mouth, “no, I mean, I just- I haven’t told anyone-”

“It’s okay,” Richie said quickly, stepping just a little bit closer to Eddie, “I haven’t told anyone but…I like boys, too.”

After a few moments of just staring at each other, Eddie nodded understandingly and reached out to rub Richie’s arm supportively. It was then he noticed he was still concealing something behind his back.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing,” Richie stepped away, sweating profusely. He smiled unnervingly, rubbing the back of his neck, “your mom’s panties! Shut up!”

Eddie clearly wasn’t impressed. He shoved Richie, grabbing his arm and pulling it in front of him. He was stunned to find a valentine’s card and Eddie’s favourite candy in his hands. Richie was bright red, trying to say something but his mind was blank. His eyes widened when Eddie took the card, sliding his finger across the envelope to open it.

“Uh, don’t…” but it was too late. Eddie was reading the card.

_eddie_

_thought you deserved something almost as sweet as you_

_your secret admirer_

“Eds…”

“It’s you?” Eddie blinked at his best friend. His heart was beating frantically and he wanted nothing more than for Richie to confirm his wildest dreams had come true, “the rose, the comic…it’s you?”

Richie swallowed hard, immediately running off his trashmouth, “ye-yeah, I mean, I just wanted to make you happy. I didn’t mean for it to be a thing, I just…”

Eddie shut him up in the most splendid way, by standing on his tiptoes and kissing Richie squarely on the lips. He pulled back to smile at him, linking their hands together. Richie smiled happily and squeezed Eddie’s hand, kissing his knuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Richie.”


End file.
